<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding by DarcyDawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835020">The Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyDawn/pseuds/DarcyDawn'>DarcyDawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Wayne, aka Lucrezia Borgia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ra's al Ghul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Blasphemy, Bruce Wayne is Jason's biological father, Bruce is the Pope, Dick Tim and Damian are also there though they don't speak, Dick is Cesare, First Time, Humiliation, Jason is 16ish but it's not mentioned, Jason is Lucrezia, Kinda impregnation kink, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Gender Swap, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Verse, Ra's just wants an heir ok?, Talia and Nocturna are in here too, The Borgias (Showtime) au, everyone wants a piece of Jason, except Steph but she doesn't show up yet, the Robins are Bruce's biological children, the Waynes are the Borgias, they're all alphas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25835020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcyDawn/pseuds/DarcyDawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce Wayne, Archbishop of Gotham, Head of the Wayne Family, is elected as Pope, Ra’s is not surprised.</p><p>Just as Bruce shoudln't have been surprised when he received a proposal from the Demon's Head, asking for the hand of Bruce's only omega child in marriage.</p><p> </p><p>[aka The Borgias au, where Bruce is the Pope and everyone wants a piece of Jason, and Ra's gets one here]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ra's al Ghul/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Wayne, aka Lucrezia Borgia [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bottom Jason Todd Week: Day 1 - omegaverse</p><p>Sooo this is  something I've been thinking about for months now, and the Bottom Jason Todd Week is the perfect excuse to actually sit down and work on it, so here you have it, the Borgias au no one asked for, with Jason as Lucrezia being the prize everyone fights for, also known as the first time I write porn, or at least tried to. Anyway, I'm sure this turned out not as good as I think it did, but I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Bruce Wayne, Archbishop of Gotham, Head of the Wayne Family, is elected as Pope, Ra’s is not surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one is, not really. No one would, if they knew of the wealth under the alpha’s name. Of the power the family name holds. Of the connections the man himself had built throughout the years, both before and after taking the celibacy vow. The fact that Gotham City is the current home of the Holy See, is nothing but a happy given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even so, the final decision of the Council generates all kind of reactions across the world. Most of them are of support, noble alphas congratulating him for the achievement they knew he would no doubt obtain. Some, whispered in hushed voices within the walls of the common people's homes, are of relief; the Waynes have always cared about the poor and desperate, always reaching out to give, never to take. There are just a few that murmur their concern to each other, as they know someone with a past like Bruce’s would never have been chosen if not for his rival’s reputation being even more tainted than his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But none of them are as satisfied with the final resolution as the Demon’s Head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Thomas and Martha Wayne died at the hands of thieves, there’s always been someone trying to get their hands on the Wayne’s immense wealth, availing themselves of the young age of their Heir at first, then, using the pretty faces and enticing scents of omegas to seduce him into cooperating with their plans. Ra’s himself has to admit that he counts himself among the latter kind. But just like any other omega, male or female, only got to spend one single night between Bruce’s sheets, before they were kindly dispatched by the alpha’s help the morning after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when the omegas were fortunate enough for his seed to take in their wombs, it was just never enough to make him renounce his life of unmated alpha. The only omegas who’d successfully produced heirs to Bruce’s legacy, all of them females, had been given one option and one alone: to spend the pregnancy within the walls of Wayne Manor, give birth to the child, hand it to the father and leave alone as soon as they could stand by themselves. His Talia, too, had been one of them. The last of them, because the novelty of her condition had reached Bruce’s ears at the same time that Bruce’s decision to join the Church had reached Talia’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the time, Ra’s had been sure any potential of obtaining an heir with both his and Wayne’s blood became impossible. It had been, for twelve years, until a miracle in the form of a child opened once again the path towards Ra’s’ goal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The miracle that now walks down the aisle, light steps and straight back, tall and proud and with his chin tilted upwards, facing his fate with unwavering resignation. His pale skin, tense over hard muscle, covered in white silk and golden lace, the dress a mixture between the catholic tradition and the eastern costume, with a delicate veil over his face, the cloth fine enough to let the beautiful features under it to be seen by Ra’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His future husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In moments like this, Ra’s can’t really believe his own luck, being granted the chance to sire an heir by himself, a legitimate one, and not having to settle for his daughter’s bastard boy. And it’s all thanks to Bruce’s recklessness when it came (comes) to omegas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before joining the Church, before his vow of celibacy and fulfilling the request of his superiors of taking the medicine that would make him sterile, as a penance for his past carnal sins; before all that, Bruce Wayne sired four children, three alpha boys, one of which was Talia’s child, and only one omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first son, Richard, is everything a father could ask for in a firstborn. An alpha male, strong both in body and mind, a natural leader who talks in court with his powerful alpha command with the same ease that he does smooth and charming murmurs on a lovers’ ear. Just like his father, he’d been very promiscuous at the beginning of his fertile years, but as soon as the election was announced, Bruce has made his son follow his steps and send him to the seminary before a week has passed. Two years later he’s now his father’s right hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second alpha boy, Tim, is everything you wouldn’t expect such a small and delicate looking alpha to be. Since a very young age, the boy had shown an innate quickness of mind that his father had, thankfully, been smart enough to cultivate, having his child study under scientists and philosophers since the boy could properly talk. The boy certainly knows how to play his cards, as Ra’s has come to known recently, using everything he can to his advantage. Even his smaller frame served as a distraction, a diversion so his adversaries would underestimate his real capacities. There was no surprise that his father had put him in charge of the Holy See’s administration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third, Talia’s boy, would have been a fine heir to Ra’s, all things considered. A born warrior, he’s a master with the sword, and an artist in multiple hand-to-hand combat styles. He’s also a tactician, as good as his father had proven to be the few times he’d been required to fulfil such a role. Damian is also his father’s mirror, the differences between their appearances being the coloring, and just a handful of facial features he’d managed to inherit from his mother. His skills had been exceptional enough to overshadow his hot temper and self-entitlement, enough for his father to leave the Holy Army in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three alpha sons placed on three crucial posts to secure the power of the Wayne family over both the Church and the city, should have been enough for anyone. It has seemed to be enough for Bruce, for the first year of his term. That is, until Ra’s decided it wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because there was still one son left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lovely creature born to a magnificent omega, who had boldly refused Bruce’s condition of leaving the fruit of their affair with him. Countess Natalia Natasha Knight, the richest woman of her country, had lied and bribed and done anything and everything in her power to keep the child, some say out of love for the fruit of her womb, some say out of lust and greed and pride, refusing to be labelled as just another one of Wayne’s lovers. In the end, their dispute had resulted in none of them getting to keep the child. A sadenning matter that had taken twelve painful years to be solved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately for them (and for Ra’s), the matter is now in the past, just a sour memory at the back of Bruce’s mind, only coming forward when he’s feeling especially melancholic. Or whenever his god leads him to cross paths with his Countess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now the Countess is there, sharing the same space as Bruce. The same space as Ra’s, inside Gotham’s Cathedral, a dark building full of light on the inside, with creamy walls adorned with intricate gold decorations and beautiful pieces of art, showing scenes that must belong to the pages of that big book the catholics so love to say they read. It’s a calm and fresh morning in the middle of spring, and the soft light that passes through the tall windows on the exterior walls draws a pearl-like aura over the chamber. The soft smell of lavender is in the air, though there are no traces of any kind of flower inside, keeping an air of sobriety that contrasts with the poorly dressed nobility of Gotham, all of them standing on the right side of the room, omegas overdressed and overshadowed by the scandalous amount of jewelry they carry, alphas not looking any better with their poor attempt to match their partners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is among them that the Countess is seated, standing out as a dove among monkeys. She’s in the first line, as elegant and young as she was when they first met, a year or so before she first stepped into Bruce’s chambers. The only flaw on her face is a frown, deepening every time her gaze focuses on a point behind Ra’s, where the only person there is, no less, Pope Bruce the First.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s also when she’s frowning, when her features become almost a mirror to her son’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A son who is now walking down towards Ra's, fighting his own frown as he takes the final steps towards fulfilling the role his father set for him, just like his brothers, who now walk on a line behind him, did before him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is in the few moments he’s had like this, in the presence of both his future bride and the Pope, that Ra’s can’t help but wonder how it is possible that a man as intelligent as Bruce Wayne had let himself be manipulated into giving away the person he himself used to refer to as his most precious treasure. Especially to an alpha like Ra’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it hadn’t been an easy task, either. It is only thanks to Talia’s reluctant collaboration that he’d managed to make Bruce see the benefits of having his omega son marrying a powerful alpha, when he’d once been so adamant in keeping his most loved son by his side even after he became Pope, wishing to enjoy their time together as much as he could after their long separation, wanting to give his son anything and everything he asked for, as if to make up for everything the omega lacked while growing up on the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And isn’t that a cruel irony, that an omega has to spend their childhood in the unforgiving streets of a city as cold and hard to their poor people as Gotham, has to steal for food and sleep in the cold, dirty floor, while one of his parents is the richest man in the city; while the other, aside from being a Countess, has a long list of wealthy men at her feet willing to give her their whole fortunes if so she wishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ra’s is not an ungrateful man, and while it is, indeed, a tragedy, it is also what led him to stand where he is now, about to marry Pope Bruce’s omega son, who’s young and beautiful and strong enough to bear him the perfect heir.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scent of sandalwood reaches him before the omega does, fresh and sensual and with the slightest touch of lemon underneath. It sends a shock down Ra’s’ back, making a primal part of him, his alpha, groan with want, with the desire to take what’s his, to mark and claim and breed. Another part of him, a more rational one, feels with pride at the thought of such an enticing scent belonging to the person he’s about to make his mate. Back in his youth, when he first got married to Talia’s mother, the scent that met him at the altar was soft and flowery, almost imperceptible for anyone standing more than five feet apart. Now, though, the scent of his mate almost screams the omega’s presence, almost as imposing as his strong frame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the bride joins the groom in the altar, and Ra’s releases his strong scent, Persicaria Odorata, with an underlying note of old parchment. He doesn’t miss the way the omega’s nose wrinkles once the scent reaches him, but what captures his attention is the way it makes the alphas behind him react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Jealousy’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks as he observes the three of them. It’s the emotion that predominates in their faces, even if all of them do their best to mask it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first one is the worst at hiding his disgust towards Ra’s, has been since the first day of courtship. As expected. After all, Richard had spent all his childhood, and good part of his adolescence, believing he would, one day, marry the omega. It’s only natural that traces of those thoughts and emotions still remained alive, at least to the alpha in the boy. The second one, despite being a master in controlling emotions, both his own and other people’s, can’t help but become still as a rock as the scent reaches his nose. It is also not a surprise, given that the boy, despite his advanced mind, seems to become a child whenever he’s in the same room as the omega, all flushed cheeks and fidgeting hands. It is as amusing as it is pathetic to witness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Damian reacts, and this takes Ra’s a little by surprise. He’s been under the understanding that Damian very much disliked his omega brother, considering him a stain to his father’s family, taking special joy in reminding everyone of the omega’s past on the streets, baiting him into commenting what kind of activities he’d had to resort to in order to survive. Now though, Ra’s’ eyes tell him otherwise, as they look into his grandson’s cold eyes and blank expression, and the racing flush that creeps up his neck and taints his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s allows the corner of his lips to be lifted with the slightest tug, and as he keeps his eyes on the three of them, he bows before his bride, takes a pale hand in one of his own, and deposits a warm kiss, allowing his lips to linger against that smooth expanse of skin for several seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look as alluring as the moon in a night in the desert,” he says, lifting his eyes to meet the stunned orbs behind the veil, “shining so bright no star or cloud can possibly stand against its beauty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s can feel the blush covering the omega’s entire face, just as his informants told him it would. He’d only been able to attend the three dates that the courtship ritual required, and those have taken place in wide rooms with several people surrounded them, with the omega’s father being the one to speak for his son at all times, a formality that Bruce could have overseen if so he’d wished, but decided to push through, trying to shelter his son the most he could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, now it’s Ra’s’ turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he doesn’t let go of the other's hand. He cradles it, intertwining their fingers, caressing the back of the hand with his thumb. He knows the omega doesn’t enjoy it, that he’d rather Ra’s stopped and let go, but Ra’s is hardly doing this for the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He keeps their hands joined throughout the ceremony because it makes Bruce’s voice become strained as he welcomes the attendants to the church. He keeps his scent flowing because it makes the three alpha boys, his grandson included, to remain stiff, bodies full with anger and impotence, just a couple of feet away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ventures his hand up to play with the hem of the omega’s veil, because it makes the people on the Gotham side of the church to murmur scandalized comments, while the other half, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his half</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the one seated on his side, remains in respectful silence, a sign that it doesn’t matter if Ra’s decided to touch his omega before he was officially his, in foreign lands, and it certainly wouldn’t matter whatever he decided to do to the boy once he was his actual mate, once they were back on Ra’s’ country.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then the moments for the questions come, and while Ra’s is sure the boy knows better than to cause a scene in front of his father’s supporters, he’s also aware that the omega remains as unpredictable as the common street rat he once thought he was. So Ra’s has to hold his breath, though masking it with an intent look that would pass as him trying to pay attention to his bride, when Bruce asks the omega if he accepts to become Ra’s al Ghul’s mate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A monotonous “I do” comes out, but his eyes are filled with fire as they stare directly into his father’s own, pained ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the question is directed to Ra’s, who gives his answer in the same tone his bride did, but in his eyes there’s no hatred or disdain towards a disappointing father. In his, what reigns is the pride, the joy that comes with the victory over the ones that thought themselves smarter than one, but ultimately came out the fooled ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because that’s what Pope Bruce the First is, a fool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s almost nothing else to do after that, with the ceremony almost finished. There’s, of course, the question of whether any of the presents knew of any reason why the couple should not be joined in marriage, and apparently, this is when the omega had settled all his hopes of avoiding the marriage, as he stands still and stiff, eyes closed and lips moving almost imperceptibly. Behind him, Richard fidgets, his hands curled into tight fists at his sides, and for a moment Ra’s thinks he’s going to open his mouth and stand up against his father and their people, and take his brother and claim him as his. Then, the moment passes, and Bruce carries on with an even more strained voice, and Richard is still standing there, with his shoulders dropped down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jason is still standing beside him, his expression disappointed and lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Bruce steps down the altar, drawing a shaking breath so low Ra’s knows the people in the first line can’t hear it. No longer bothering in hiding his smugness, Ra’s allows his faint smile to grow bigger, as he lifts his hand and signs one of his servants to come forward, the young beta holding a small, beautifully crafted chest between his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce stops and stands between them, his eyes stubbornly glaring at the doors of the church.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s time to lift the veil, and change the collar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s notices the omega’s intention to take off the veil himself, so he moves his hands quickly enough to catch his bride’s on the gentless grip, and as he locks gazes with him, he brings both hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles on a similar fashion as he did at the beginning of the ceremony, and this time, he hears a low growl coming from his side, right where the Pope stands. He ignores it, and instead takes a long breath, inhaling the defiant omega’s particular scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, allow me, Beloved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bruce’s scent spikes sourly, showing the rage and distress he’s experiencing right now. Ra’s doesn’t acknowledge it, but Jason does, shivering even harder than he did both times Ra’s kissed his hands. Interesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s let go of his hands, and lifts his own, taking the hem of the veil with the tips of his fingers, taking his time to feel the soft material against his skin, and lifts it slowly, as if they have all the time of the world to bring down (or up) any and every barrier between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he’s met with the face he’s been seeing in his dreams for the past four months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the young omega was found, on the verge of dying from starvation, almost freezing after spending a particularly cruel winter with no roof over his head, it only took one look for the people to make the connection between him and Countess Knight. The omega was (is) almost a carbon copy of his mother, with that particularly pale skin that seems to glow at night, long and soft curls that don’t need the sunlight to make them shine, high cheekbones and arched brows, and the most enticing lips, full and pink and forming a particularly adorable pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only significant difference between mother and son are his eyes. Deep blue with a particular ring of green around the black, shaped like a doe’s and framed with thick, black eyelashes that completed the appearance of a porcelain doll. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those absolute gems, those sapphires that hold an inner fire within them, that are now looking up at him with both curiosity and resentment as clear as the sky in the desert, are just one of the reasons why the omega was Bruce’s most beloved son. One of the reasons why this singular win over Talia’s old lover tastes particularly sweet in his lips. One of the reasons why Ra’s is going to enjoy taking the omega more than he’s enjoyed anything in a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those are Martha Wayne’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This boy standing before him, the child Bruce lost before he could even hold him, and is now selling off to a man that could be his grandfather, the child that was the Waynes’ only omega, is the only one of Bruce’s boys to inherit Martha’s eyes. Sometimes Ra’s really wonders if there’s really a god around, holding a blindfold in Bruce’s eyes, making him blind to the huge mistake he’s committing, as punishment for his pride and greed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Repeat after me,” the Pope says, and they both know it doesn’t have to be like that. Bruce doesn’t have to say the oath part by part, because Ra’s already knows it, he’s memorized it since he first came up with the plan of marrying the omega. But there’s just something undeniably appealing in having Bruce say the words that are going to make Ra’s and Jason’s union official.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Ra’s al Ghul,” the Pope says, voice strong and unwavering, but there’s a shining in his eyes that gives away the sting on his tongue as he speaks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, Lord Ra’s al Ghul, Demon’s Head,” Ra’s says, and there’s a general gasp among the assistants, which only makes his smile grow bigger. By his side, there’s a light snort, and as he turns to look at his bride, he finds his posture a lot more relaxed, and there’s the smallest grin, though there’s a sadness, or rather numbness, in his eyes as he looks up to his father, that makes him seem a little bit dead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take you, Jason Wayne, as mine to cherish,” Bruce carries on, his words now more forced and his yaw more tense, and this time, Ra’s repeats the words without changing or adding any of his own, “mine to protect, and mine to provide, from this day, until The Lord our God calls any of us by his side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mine to protect, and mine to provide, in this life and the next, for this bond shall not be broken, be it by men, or by any god known.” And breed you as soon as your heat comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another pause, this time lasts longer, and Bruce seems to be about to chastise Ra’s, but then something seems to flash through his eyes, and his mouth falls shut. Maybe he remembers that the deal is sealed, Ra’s already paid for his part of the bargain, and he no longer has any power over Jason. Maybe he just doesn’t want to cause any more distress to his son, forcing himself to remain calm and let his omega child have a quiet wedding as it’s the least he can do, after everything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he just doesn’t want Ra’s to say anything else, anything worse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I take you from your family,” he says, his voice wavering with the last syllable, and Ra’s can hear as he forces down the knot on his throat, waiting for Ra’s to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Ra’s does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I take you from your family,” he says as he reaches slowly for the white collar covering his neck, just under his scent gland, just over where the mating mark is going to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel Jason shiver when his fingers make contact with the sensitive skin, can smell the omega’s scent going salty with want, but also sour with confusion and a touch of fear and sadness. His eyes dart to the left, and Ra’s knows they’re looking instinctively for Richard, but they stop midway, and force themselves to focus on his new alpha, who carries on on his oath on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take their collar away,” his fingertips run along the edge of the collar, one finger touching the lacy material, the other caressing the flushed skin underneath, leaving it even redder in his wake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he unclasps the collar, and takes it off, exposing a long, elegant, unmarked column of ivory, that makes Ra’s feel the taste of vanilla and milk on his tongue. He can smell other alphas’ scents around them, trying to distract Ra’s from his prize. Trying to lure Jason back to them. But they all know it’s a lost cause already, so Ra’s chooses to ignore them, and lets his gaze run through the slight swell of the scent glands, and hands the collar, the black emblem of the Wayne family hanging carelessly at the end of it, to Bruce, who takes it with more force than necessarily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only then Ra’s tears his eyes away from his mate, and turns over to take the al Ghul collar, green lace with the emblem of his family in solid gold with encrusted emeralds. “And give you my own, and ask you to become not only my wife, but my pack’s Head Omega.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those last words cause a lot of reactions across the room. The most interesting, from the first line on Ra’s’ side of the guests, where his daughter stands shaking, her eyes round as a piece of Sacramental Bread. The rest are quite predictable, if Ra’s is being honest, aghast expressions in some faces, furious ones in others, heartbreak in a couple or two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega’s face is a mix between all of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Ra’s places the collar around his new spouse, and as he ties the ribbon at the back, his chest rubbing against the omega’s as he does so, he looks up to find three sets of blue eyes, all looking at Jason’s neck with hidden hunger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lingers more than necessarily there, his hold barely a ghost as he keeps his new mate close to him, until Bruce’s scent goes sour once again, and it’s joined by the ones of his alpha boys. Only then, Ra’s lets go, the alpha in him crooning at the sight of the blush on the omega, his omega’s skin has turned crimson instead of the light pink from earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, on a strangled voice that reminds Ra’s of the grunts of a proud man refusing to speak after days of torture, Bruce says, “Now I declare you, alpha and wife, from this day, until The Lord our God calls either of you to His presence.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, the service is finished, and the guests are taken to Wayne Manor for the celebration feast.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ra’s doesn’t touch Jason the first night, the night they spend at Wayne Manor because the feasts last until the first hours of the next morning, and while Ra’s doesn’t really enjoy such affairs, he lets himself be tended to by the dancers that appear once there’s only alphas in the room, lets himself smile and gloat on his victory and toasts to Bruce’s health and wishes him long years of prosperity, forcing the Pope to wish him the same goods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason has retired to his chambers long ago, or rather, he’s been carried by Richard, who’s been paying attention enough from the other side of the large hall full of noisy people, to notice the omega nodding off, his face almost slamming into his half finished plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s’ eyes are set on the men performing a piece of some old comedy, but his attention is set on the young alpha, on the way he leans and whispers into the omega’s ear, letting his eyes go soft and his lips brush subtly over the pale skin. On the way his hands touch with reverence the lace-covered arm, before encircling his arms around the smaller frame. On the way people around them snap their heads towards the pair, but their gazes are set on the alpha’s back, their noses twitching slightly as they seem to caught up on his scent, and Ra’s wonders if it’s gone bitter with jealousy or sweet at the adorable sight his old pack omega makes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Richard carries him out of the room, Ra’s lets them, doesn’t order his men to follow, doesn’t even take his eyes off the show.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the time comes for him to retire, he goes straight to the rooms he’d used the night before, on the opposite wing from the family’s quarters. A few hours later, they part to Nanda Parbat.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A whole week passes after they arrive at Nanda Parbat, and Ra’s still hasn’t touched the omega.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spends his days as he used to, before leaving for Gotham for the wedding. He trains and reads and writes correspondence, tends to his duties as head of the assassin organisation his family’s leading for generations now, he drinks his tea in the solar and takes long walks through his estate. He doesn’t particularly care about what the omega does with his time, but he has his people watching over his activities, making sure that pretty head of his isn’t up to anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t, his people say. At least, it doesn’t seem like he is. He writes a couple of letters to his father and mother, short and sharp, telling them he doesn’t think they really care, but that he’s alright so far. He spends most of his time locked into the big library, curled into one of the comfortable chairs and surrounded by books of a varied kind, most of them fiction. He sometimes visits the stables, but he’s never tried to ride, content in petting the beasts and asking about them to the stable boy.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Weeks become months, and still nothing happens. It will, in due time, Ra’s knows. It isn’t as if he’s a young lad with a permanent fire burning inside him, urging him to take the young and beautiful omega at his disposition. He’s an old and patient alpha, sure of himself and his legacy, who doesn’t mind waiting however long he has to wait for his plans to bear fruit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he keeps waiting.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>An unplanned complication forces him to leave, around four months after the wedding. There’s a certain uneasiness pooling in his gut, at the thought of leaving the omega at home for the foreseeable future without having consummated their marriage, adding to that the coming arrival of Ra’s’… associates, to collect their rewards for a well done work. But the matter is urgent and the travel will take weeks, so he decides to part within days, leaving Talia in charge on his absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is the day before his depart, that Ra’s finally uncovers the reason why he hasn’t been able to bed his omega, why he’s been forced to wait months to put a mark on the boy’s neck and a child in his womb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s in Talia’s chamber, having come there with the intention of communicating a last-minute change in Wilson’s and Shiva’s arrival. He doesn’t find his daughter there, but what he does discover is a small pot behind Talia’s bed, housing a particular kind of plant that, Ra’s is sure, does not grow within the perimeters of his castle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>’Daucus carota’</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks, as he takes on the small, white flowers that adorn the bush, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘also known as Queen Anne’s lace, has been used for centuries by omegas to prevent heats’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot rage and cold betrayal feel him at the speed of a lightning. Suddenly, Jason’s mood calming considerably within the first month of his staying in Nanda Parbat makes complete sense, as does Talia’s quick recovery from being shoved further down the pack’s rank. He can </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> Jason begging Talia for help, kneeling in front of her with his pride washed away by tears of desperation, and Talia’s lips slowly curling into a sly smile as the picture of this very plant takes form inside her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he notices, he’s already walking down the hall to Jason’s, his omega’s, chambers. The punishment that his daughter shall face becomes an afterthought as the wooden doors come into view, and he makes sure to stop long enough to strengthen his scent, hot and sour, threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes in, as silent as any of his servants, and finds Jason leaning into his window, the breeze that becomes softer the more the station advances, brushes gently his raven locks. The light of the full moon casts a particular shine over his beautiful, unmarked skin. He’s dressed in a white gown, thin straps barely holding it into place, a deep neckline showing the smooth expanse of his cleavage. There’s a soft smile gracing his lips, giving his overall appearance the final touch needed to make him resemble one of those angels on the paintings decorating the church where they got married.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The al Ghul collar wraps around his neck like a rope choking a man who's been condemned to be hanged for his sins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, there’s a twitch on his nose, and his expression twists into disgust and disdain, his whole posture becomes tense, and suddenly he no longer looks like a beautiful imagery of what some men think Heaven looks like, and turns into something evil, tainted, something dark that a part of Ra’s knows that he should fear, because it is also powerful. It’s the appearance of a demon spawn, holding a dagger against the Demon’s Head’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It comes with a sneer. As if Ra’s is no better than a cockroach that the omega used to step on when he lived in the streets, like one of the rats he used to fight over the meager crumbs of food he’d been lucky enough to find, before he got used to his father’s money and protection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the boy is not with his father anymore, and perhaps it’s about time Ra’s makes that clear for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s walks slowly towards him, keeping his body relaxed and the fire in his eyes at bay. The boy turns his body completely, and Ra’s can see the shadow of his nipples through the delicate fabric covering his body. Ra’s remembers the gown, he himself chose it as part of his last courtship present, just before the acceptance of the betrothal was made official. It goes taught against the omega’s chest with the movement, and the cool breeze makes them harden, makes their tips poke against their cover. Makes the anger in Ra’s turn into something more, sharper and darker, and more primal than rage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His right hand, the hand that isn’t closed around the proof of the omega’s dubious schemes, raises and falls with the speed of the light, slapping the omega across the face with such a strength that the omega’s knees bend and make him fall to the ground. The boy gasps and curses, and the withered flower falls at his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you think you could fool me, boy?” Ra’s says, voice cold and void of emotion as he reaches down and grips the omega’s soft, lustrous locks, pulling his head down so he’s facing the plant, “Did you really think you could plot against me with my own daughter and not face consequences just because you’re the bastard son of a Pope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!” the boy shrieks, his hands closed around Ra’s’ wrist, trying to get rid of the alpha’s hand on his hair, “I’ve no fucking idea what you’re talking about!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another slap, this time with the palm of the hand instead of the back, and Ra’s barely acknowledges the three red stripes running across the cheek, marrying the otherwise porcelain-like skin, most likely caused by the rings on Ra’s’ hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop it!” the boy demands, as if he’s in any position of asking Ra’s for anything. As if he hasn’t been living in Ra’s’ castle for months with complete freedom to come and go and do and undo, so long as he doesn’t leave the estate. As if he hasn’t gone all this time deceiving Ra’s, making him wait in vain for the sole reason Ra’s took him in first place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your intrigues are over, omega,” he growls, taking the boy’s arms in his hands and forcing him to stand up. There’s a bruise already darkening on the right cheekbone, and his whole body is shaking, though his lips part showing his teeth on a show of defiance. His eyes are looking right into Ra’s’, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a deep alpha growl, Ra's orders the omega's submission, and the boy’s whole body goes still. It’s only for a few seconds, at most, Ra’s knows. This boy has proven that he’s anything but submissive when he doesn’t want to, and is likely to resist the ancient call of his inner omega to bow his head to his alpha, out of sheer stubbornness if necessary. And so, Ra’s doesn’t wait to release one of the boy’s arms, and take a hold of the neckline of the gow, ripping it apart with brutality usually reserved for his combats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shrieks in surprise, and Ra’s slaps him again, picks him up and throws him to the bed, the wooden base making a cracking noise at the force of the landing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is wrong with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s is on top of him before the boy finishes the sentence, and strikes another slap. The omega groans and struggles, twists under Ra’s and tries to push him away, tries to hit him with his fists closed, but Ra’s takes his wrists and leys out another alpha growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay down!” he commands, and the boy’s body trembles, but this time it doesn’t go still, just makes his movements slower, almost as if he was dizzy or heavily sleepy, “Your preposterous plot has taken you so far, but tonight is the night you earn your place in this castle,” another slap makes the boy’s head turn to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s blood staining the pillows around the boy’s head, but Ra’s doesn’t care. By the time the night ends, there will be a lot more blood in the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tonight,” he says as he rips the rest of the gown off the omega’s frame, the boy still struggling against both Ra’s hands and his instincts screaming for him to lay down and stay still as he’s taken, “you shall attend to your duties as my wife, </span>
  <em>
    <span>omega</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last, deeper growl, Ra’s lets go of the boy’s wrists, and rips the rest of the gown apart, leaving the omega’s chest on display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skin there is as smooth and flawless as the rest, and Ra’s wonders if the absence of scars or any other marrying caused by the boy’s time on the streets is the Countess’ doing. The omega’s breasts are bigger than Ra’s initially thought, having been well hidden behind all those layers of clothes the omega seems to be so fond of. They’re flushed an enticing shade of crimson as they rise and fall with the omega’s quick breathing, crowned by small buds hardening by the second, surrounded by small, pink circles seem too similar to a piece of Sacramental bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s moves to take a better place, locking the omega’s restless legs with his own, securing one hand around both wrists over the boy’s head, and uses his free hand to support his weight, as he bends down and buries his face between the omega’s breasts on a primal maner. He breaths in the scent of sandalwood that is now corrupted by a bitter not of hatred and fear. He rubs the soft skin underneath with the scent glands under his cheekbones, and leaves a trail as he descends down the ribcage, until he reaches the soft curve of the omega’s lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shall bear my heir,” Ra’s finds himself chanting as he rubs his scent vigorously over the expanse of skin, “A perfect alpha male, strong and beautiful, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ne-never,” the omega snarls between heavy breaths, his whole body still trembling as he keeps fighting his instincts of submission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s smiles, baring his teeth, and bites the flesh below him, hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Silence!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he commands as the omega yells in pain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Stay down!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s takes the omega’s chin and forces the boy to look at him. His black in his eyes has taken a thin, vertical form, making them look like a feline’s, making the blue on them look even clearer around the edges, and deeper near the center where it meets the green ring that now surrounds the black slit. The rims are red, just as his cheeks and ears, and there’s a trail of blood pouring down the corner of his pink lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s’ eyes follow the fine red liquid as it falls down the sculpted yaw and to the delicate, immaculate, where the al Ghul collar rests, his family symbol reflecting the dim moonlight coming through the open window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are not worthy of being my omega,” Ra’s mutters on a soft, hushing voice as he touches the collar with the tips of his fingers, the fire inside him getting hotter as he takes on the way a shiver runs under the skin, “Worse that the rats you used to eat because there was nothing else on those dirty streets you grew up in. A worthless bastard who was lucky to look enough like a countess to pass as her child, who had the perfect shade of blue in his eyes to fool a rich man.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shuh… Shut u-up!” the omega babbles, but his body remains still under Ra’s, though his blush keeps getting deeper with every word coming out of the alpha’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s hardens the pressure of his hold on the boy’s wrists, getting a low groan in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So worthless, so meaningless that the man that believes you his son, flesh of his flesh and blood of his blood, didn’t hesitate in selling you off to the highest bidder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> in those lands wants you or needs you. Not even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span> that thought for years that you would one day become his </span>
  <em>
    <span>wife!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The omega’s body, perfectly still and pliant until now, reacts at the mention of his brother, the foolish alpha who had really believed their father’s plan would work and he would someday be allowed to marry his omega brother. It had been obvious to Ra’s even in his first visit to Gotham for the beginning for the beginning of the courtship, that those two didn’t see each other as the siblings they’re supposed to be, though the restrain on Richard’s part at the wedding told Ra’s that it wasn’t as strong as he initially thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the smell of virgin omega, innocent and untouched that he breathes tonight, tells him that it wasn’t as strong on Jason’s part, either. Otherwise this rebellious, defiant, stubborn omega would have no doubt been able to convince his brother to mate him to avoid the marriage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only thing you’re good for,” Ra’s trails, his fingers taking a firm hold on the collar, “is as a broodmare,” with excessive force, he yanks the collar off the omega’s neck, throwing far away into the room, the sound it makes when it falls is lost to Ra’s’ ears as the omega yells in pain, his hands trying with renewed strength to get out of the iron hold that keeps them above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The only worth you possess in this my castle, in my pack, is the ability to give me the heir I need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With quick movements, he takes off his tunic, loosens the tie on his pants, and takes out his member, already hard with rage and want. Ra’s is not a humble man, but he’s not crass enough to brag about certain attributes of his that only the ones that he’s taken to bed has seen. He doesn’t, however, stop his partners when they praise his size or skills. He’s a very proportionate man, and he can be an attentive lover, when the necessity arises and his humor allows it. He knows the ways to get an omega hot and wet for him, for his touch. He’s also a patient man who could spend the entire night pleasuring a partner before taking his own release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his ability to do it and his willingness, are two separate things, one earned by himself through decades of experience, the other earned by his lover in turn. And this time, his partner is not a lover, and what he’s earned tonight is nothing but punishment. For the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s uses his legs to part the omega’s, who tries to resist, but fails to keep them close with the force with which the alpha kicks them apart. Ra’s’ face is hit by the heat released by the action, something strong and sweet and salty that tastes like arousal in his tongue. When he looks down, he notices the small bulge beneath the boy’s cotton underwear. It’s small, even for an omega’s cock, so Ra’s knows it’s not fully hardened, that there’s still a part of the omega resisting his instincts. But Ra’s doesn’t care about instincts other than his own, and he’s not going to fight them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s rips the cotton cloth off the omega’s hips, not caring about the delicate skin that’s bound to bruise by such an action, and quickly sets himself between those thick, smooth thighs. He takes position, burying his face against the uncovered neck, drags his tongue across the pale throat, picking on his wake the blood that pools there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no warning, no moment of anticipation before Ra’s shoves his cock inside the omega’s cunt, not even as the head finds a delicate veil hindering his entrance. If anything, the thought of being able to feel that thin barrier makes him push even harder. The feeling of those smooth walls, wet around his cock with slick and blood from the break in, makes Ra’s almost go still, almost forget where he is and what he’s doing, but the high pitched cry that comes out of the omega’s lips makes him keep his mind, answer him with a low growl that commands him to stay in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slips out with ease, not caring about the pained moans breathed into his ear, or the weak twists those long legs give in a vain effort to kick him off, or the smell of blood that reaches his nose when he bottoms out. He thrusts in again, without warning, as fast as he did before, revels in the feeling of the omega’s fast heartbeat against his chest and fingers, ignores the faint tugs at his hold on the boy’s wrists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His pace increases with each thrust, and the force with which each one is delivered as well. Ra’s gives a long lick along the neck, taunts the flesh with his teeth a couple of times, enjoying the hisses he gets in response. His free hand roams up and down the flushed body, squeezing the give of flesh on his chest and the roundness of his ass when the tension building inside Ra’s starts to become too much, when he feels his knot forming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With one last thrust, as hard as he can manage, Ra’s releases his seed inside his omega, his knot finally snapping inside, getting an agonizing moan from the boy as it settles in, trapping his seed inside. It’s not going to take, Ra’s knows. The copulation has to take place within the duration of the heat for the results to be an omega with child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It also has to be in heat that the alpha marks the omega, otherwise the mark fades, and the claim is not valid unless it’s done again, during the heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ra’s is a patient man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he waits the ten minutes it usually takes for his knot to decrease, until he can, finally, yank himself out of the omega, who hasn’t moved an inch since the knot entered his cunt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s stands up, and as he ties the ties of his pants, he looks down at the unmoving body on the bed. The boy’s face is turned to the side, eyes open and face void of expression. There’s a dark stain on the pillow near his eyes, telling Ra’s that, for all the growls and bared teeth, the boy’s still nothing but a boy. The trail of blood is already dried, looking darker against his skin. The flush that covered his body’s no longer present, and his skin looks now pale as paper, lacking even the inherited glow that seems to cling to him on a normal day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he expected, there’s blood between the omega’s legs, more than he thought, but not enough to raise worries. The trembles are gone, and the boy remains so still that it almost looks like he’s dead, if not for the light rise and fall of his chest. That full chest that soon will have a healthy alpha kit clinging to it, nursing from those enticing nipples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s picks up his tunic, and puts it over his shoulder as he starts to walk towards the door, where he stops and turns to look at the bed one more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will ask for the servants to come to tend to you,” he says with a calm tone and a husky voice, “Do you want anyone in particular?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment passes where Ra’s thinks he will not get any answer, until the faint, hoarse voice says, “I hate you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ra’s looks at the boy, takes his pathetic image, a wide contrast to his bold words, and smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” he says, and he’s out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He goes straight to his chambers, stopping briefly to order a guard to go look for some servants and send them to his omega’s rooms. He debates briefly on whether or not to take a bath, but he notices the faintest traces of the omega’s scent clinging to his skin, and decides against it. Instead, he just puts on a different tunic, and as his servants finish to take his luggage to the carriage, he goes to look for his daughter, because what kind of Head Alpha would he be if he didn’t punish sins equally among his pack?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so, a few things I guess:</p><p>First, when Ra's say Dick thought he'd one day marry Jason, it's because he did, but marriage between siblings is still forbidden in this universe. It's just all a whole plot of Bruce's for later issues.</p><p>Second, Jason is Nocturna's biological child, because I wasn't going to include that blonde thing that betrayed Jay, and I didn't want it to be Catherine either. Also I've never written Nocturna, and I'm very excited to explore her in this au.</p><p>Third, yes, Ra's wants an heir because he wants to practice blood magic he doesn't fully comprehend so he can transfer his soul into the baby's body. There's also no Lazarus Pits here.</p><p>Fourth, there were some other things I wanted to talk about, but his was too long to write, and my memory's not the best.</p><p>Fifth, this is my first time ever writing porn (I guess?) so it might not be a piece of art. Do I care? More than I'm willing to admit, but the main point was reached: Ra's fucked Jay.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/lowin">My Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>